New Hope
by RandomKitsune
Summary: An incident at the age of 7 leads young Harry to be in the care of two other kids, Adam and Konan. They will teach Harry how to live, fight and kill, after all life isn't easy when your an orphan... Slight Naruto crossover. Rate M for gore, language and sexual themes later. Much later
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I OWN NOTHING OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES OR THE NARUTO SERIES!**

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter always wondered who his parents were. Having lived with his relatives- as he reluctantly called them- for his whole life. Apparently his mother was related to the women who resembled a horse, Petunia Dursely. Thus making them related, as much as he hated it.

He'd never call these people- if you could call them that- family.

Unfortunately for the young green-eyed boy, today was his 7 birthday. Normally this would be one of the happiest days of the year for one so young, but Harry thought it was the most hellish day ever.

If he was lucky, he'd get a pair of old socks. But if he was not… it wasn't pretty.

His uncle Vernon Dursely had decided earlier that day to tell the freak about his parents. So when he got home he told the boy about his parents, only to regret it afterwards as the freak somehow used his magic.

Harry felt something inside him snap as he listens to his uncle, telling him about his parents. Vernon had called his father a good for nothing drunk and his mother a whore that they died in a cars crash. That did it for Harry. When he felt something swell up inside of him he let it out, he didn't even try to restrain it, just let it out like water bursting from a clocked pipe.

Petunia and Dudley didn't know what hit them as the floors and walls around them came crashing toward them in an explosion, killing them in the process. Vernon's body was left in pieces, having taken the full force of the blast.

Harry passed out from exhaustion, not knowing just how much things would change from this act alone.

**-Line Break-**

Adam Cliff was passing through Surrey when he felt a spike of magic nearby followed by a house explosion. Not wasting any time, he apparated to the source and was shocked at what he found.

A house was completely destroyed; wood was snapped, burnt and twisted. Glass from windows was in pieces and some were even melted into weird shapes. Adam paled when he saw blood in some spots, and body pieces. He was shocked once again when he saw a boy who looked to be five in the middle of it all, virtually unharmed.

Moving closer to the boy Adam checked for a pulse, he let out a sigh of relief when he felt one. It was weak, but at least it was there. Gently flipping the boy over his eyes widen slightly in surprise.

There one the boys four head was a lightning bolt shaped scar.

'_No, it couldn't be…_'

Slowly opening the unconscious boys' left eye, his silver eyes narrowed.

_'Emerald green eyes… damn it his him, but what's Harry Potter doing in a place like this?'_

Putting it in the back of his mind for now, he picked up and put Harry on his back and apparated away before anyone saw.

He was unaware of Ms. Figgs was watching the whole time and contacted Dumbledore.

**-Line Break-**

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day.

Earlier this evening he had been contacted by Ms. Figgs about how Harry had a case of accidental magic. He paled when she described what happened, he had left a binding on his magic so something like this wouldn't happen. The only thing he could think of that could override it would be a strong emotion forcing his magic through.

By the time he got there the place was covered in muggle police and medics and several disguised Auror'ssurrounding a destroyed house along with two bodies that were pulled out of the mess.

He went over to Ms. Figgs in hopes of getting more answers.

"I told you Albus, I told you that they were not treating him right and now look, all three of them are dead!" Ms. Figgs said to him.

Albus sighed. "I know, and now I regret not listening to you, I had hoped that you were exaggerating about his treatment. But now is not the time to dwell on the past, is Harry here with you?" He asked, she looked like she wanted to say more but reframed from it.

"No, he's not, someone else got to him before I could…" She said regretfully. The old wizard paled at hearing this.

"Did you get a look at who took him, we must find them immediately!" He said trying to stay calm.

"Yes I did, and that's the strange thing, it was a boy who looked to be at least 7 or 8 wearing a high collared black cloak with a white flame like design on the bottom. He had black hair that reached his shoulders. It was so strange Albus, the boy just apparated here then apparated away with Harry!" She explained. Dumbledore relaxed slightly, glad it wasn't a Death Eater that got to Harry, but it did leave him to wonder who had taken him. A boy so young and able to apparate, it was not unheard of since it happened in cases of accidental magic, but the way she described it the boy seemed to have control over it. This was either a good or bad thing, he decided.

Nodding his thanks, he left back to Hogwarts to inform everyone that was an Order member about what had happened.

**-Line Break-**

Adam wiped away a bead of sweat from his brow; he had been working on fixing Harry for 3 hours now, trying to get his magic under control. He looked over to his partner Konan, who looked equally as tired from helping him stabilize Harry's magic core.

Konan had shoulder length blue hair with two bangs framing her heart shaped face, in her hair was her trademark blue origami flower she liked so much. She was about an inch smaller than him with a pale skin tone and ember-orange eyes.

His mind wondered back to when he first met the girl two years ago. She was wondering the streets looking for food; she had been kicked out of her orphanage because of how strange things kept happening when she was upset.

Adam, sensing magic in her, took her in and explained what she was. Surprisingly she didn't have much trouble believing it. She decided to stick around with him and he taught her what he knew and they both learn new things in their training, they had even discovered Diagon Alley and the magical world.

He was broken out of his thoughts as Konan got up and motioned for him to follow. She led them both to the living room area. Conjuring a glass of tea for them both, he sat down on the couch while she took the arm chair.

Taking a sip of the tea Konan looked over to her friend. "So, you just found him there, lying unconscious in the middle of a destroyed house?"

"Yep."

"Did you look into who lived there?"

"Yeah I did, turns out that a family called the Dursely's live, well lived there. Vernon Dursely work at some business where he's been funneling money, I left a nice note to the police about it. Petunia Dursely, wife of Vernon Dursely, was Lily Potter nee Evans sister; I'm surprised no one has found out yet. Anyway they had a kid named Dudley Dursely, weird name, nothing special about him though." He finished looking rather bore. Konan looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What do you plan to do?" Adam blinked in surprise.

"Well I was going to wait for him to wake up so we could get some answers from him, and probably let him stay here." Now it was Konan's turn to blink in surprise.

"You're kidding right? I mean this is Harry Potter we're talking about here, not some random orphan like us, the Wizarding world will be looking for him!" Adam sighed.

"I know this, but what options are there? I mean what would they do send him to live with another one of his relatives, the only one left is his aunt on his uncles side by the name of Marge Dursely, and I refuse to let him go there! You saw how he looks, the scars on his back and the malnourish, it's sickening. Besides we've been able to hide from them this long, taking in another won't be that bad, hell it could help us more than anything." Konan just sighed, knowing that when Adam's mind was set on something there was no stopping him.

"Alright, I'm not against the idea, I just want to make sure you knew what your doing is all. And I agree with you, there's no way Harry's going to another one of them." She hissed in disgust.

"Well we better get some sleep after stabilizing his magic, I'm tuckered." He said with a yawn causing his blue haired friend to yawn as well.

**One week later**

True to Konan's words the Wizarding world was in an uproar. When Albus Dumbledore revealed that Harry Potter was missing the public went nuts, random witches and wizards had tried to go to the muggle world to find the boy but were stopped by auror's who would in turn look for the boy, couldn't have a Death Eater find the boy.

One Luscious Malfoy tried to make a grab for custody of the boy saying that this would have never happened if Dumbledore hadn't been the boys Magical Guardian, but was ultimately stop since even though he did not go to Azkaban for 'proving' his innocence of not being a Death Eater, he was still under suspicion of being one.

Dumbledore though had his position as Magical Guardian over Harry removed and now making Harry Guardian-less. Many tried to take it but none were able to, leaving the Potter seat without a Proxy.

Adam shook his head in thought. It had been a week since he had brought Harry to 'HQ' as he liked to call it, and the boy was still unconscious. It was a good thing he guessed, it allowed them to go to Diagon and get the proper potions to heal him. Harry now looked like a healthy 7 year old, he was no longer skin and bones like before, some of the scars on his body were gone to.

It worried both him and Konan that his Magic kept flaring every now and then, but were surprised to find that every time it did his core increased size and the bigger the size the more powerful you were.

Currently both he and Konan were sitting in the room Harry was in, discussing random things until Harry stared, as if waking up.

"Hey I think he's waking up!" Konan said.

Harry slowly came into consciousness; the first thing he noticed was that his body didn't hurt like it usually did. The second was that he seemed to be lying in a soft bed with a pillow, an actual pillow!

"Hey I think he's waking up!" He heard a female voice say, one that wasn't his aunts.

Cautiously he opened his eyes, only to see a boy with black hair and sliver eyes along with a girl with blue hair and amber eyes looking at him with hopeful and worried expressions.

Slowly he sat up looking between the two of them, the silver eyed boy smiled and said. "Well it's about time you woke up; you've been unconscious for a week now." He said in a cheerful tone.

Harry stared at him in shock; he'd been unconscious for a week!? He opened his mouth to say something about was cut off by the boy.

"Now Harry, we know you have a lot of questions and we will answer then to the best of our ability, but first we must explain something's about what we- and you- are. Understood?" Harry nodded slowly

Adam looked toward Konan who nodded, he inwardly sighed. '_Well here goes nothing'_

For the next two hours Adam- with the help of Konan- explained how Harry had magic, how he and Adam were wizards and Konan was a witch, the Wizarding world, basically everything they knew. At first Harry was skeptical about it, but the more he thought about it the more it made since. It explained why his hair grew back so fast when ever Petunia **(I hate typing her name)** cut it, and how the dishes cleaned themselves some times. It also helped that they preformed some magic like transfiguration to prove it.

He at least knew why his relatives called him a freak now…. Wait

"W-what happened to them, my relatives I mean?" He asked.

Konan and Adam shared a glance, unsure if they should tell him, but he had a right to know.

"Harry…. When I found you, you were in the middle of a destroyed house…. I only found you but I also saw a lot of blood everywhere. I believe that the Dursely's did something that triggered a strong emotion, which in turn cause a severe case of accidental magic causing an explosion and… killed them." Adam said, gauging Harry's reaction.

Harry had a look of shock on his face, trying to understand what had been done, what he had done, and he honestly didn't know how to feel. Apart of him was glad that they were gone, that meant he would never see them again, but that only brought shame and guilt. Another part was horrified at what he did, so bad that he wanted to puke.

Konan seeing his internal struggle tried to help. "Harry, it's not your fault. Whatever the Dursely's did they deserved what they got, the way your body was when Adam found you was sickening. I'm not saying that you should relish in the feeling but you shouldn't feel guilty about it either, you understand." Harry nodded hesitantly.

Konan smiled seeing Harry understand.

"Now then Harry we have a proposal for you." Adam said with a grin, Harry blinked, wondering what it was.

"Seeing as you have nowhere to go at the moment and the Wizarding world is looking for you to place on a pedestal, how would you like to stay with us? You don-" "Yes!"

Both of the other kids blinked and Harry's quick response.

"Are you sure, we don't exactly live the best of lives and our line of work might be too much for you." Konan said.

"You two have done so much for me, and I would be willing to learn how you two work if you teach me. Please let me stay!" Harry said, hopefulness filling his face.

Adam and Konan looked at each other for a moment before smiling; both got up and brought Harry into a hug, shocking the green eyed boy.

"Welcome to the family Harry."

**Hello everyone, it's mice to see you all again, wait did I say mice? I meant nice. Anyhow my first story Duel Academy's Dragon was adopted by **DarkPrincessKira **and will most likely be continued by him/her. Now that there are no family matters to be taken care of I can start writing again. Depending how this first chapter does I'll continue it. **

**Thanks for reading**

**_RK_**


	2. Chapter 2: Sorting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter or Naruto Series.**

**Chapter 2**

**1991, Platform 9¾, Hogwarts Express**

Platform 9¾ was packed with families that were seeing their children off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. First years were having tearful goodbyes to their families while Seventh years were excited that this was their last year at the school.

A group of three individuals wearing grey cloaks that hid their bodies stared at the red and black train. Two of them, males, had black hair that reached their shoulders; one had silver eyes the other green eyes. While the third person, a female, had shoulder length blue hair and a blue origami flower in her hair.

They were Adam Cliff, Harry Potter and Konan Mika **(New Moon, I think correct me if it's wrong please.)**

"So this is it huh?" Konan said, walking onto the train with her best friends.

"Hard to believe it's been four years since then." Harry said with a small smile on his face, causing the lower half of the scar that went vertically down his left eye to move slightly.

"Yeah, back then you were still trying to learn how to use your magic. It was funny to see you get blown up whenever you lost control." Adam said with a chuckle at the memories, causing Harry to cast him an annoyed look. Konan gave a small laugh at that, remembering all the times they had to heal the green eyed boy.

Eventually the three found an empty compartment near the back of the train, they didn't bother putting their things up since they were already shrunken and in their pockets.

It didn't take long for the train to take off once everyone was on, during the time Adam had taken out a piece of parchment and pen-he didn't like using quills- and work on his project.

Konan shook her head at her friend; he had been working on his little project of his for two years now, two years and he wouldn't tell either of them what it was, he would just smile mysteriously and said "_you'll see"_

Her thoughts turned to Harry; he had changed a lot since he'd joined the former duo. She thought back to his first day of training.

**_Flashback_**

_Harry found himself standing in the middle of a training room full of equipment, some things he had seen before, others he hadn't._

_It had been three days since he regained consciousness, and both Adam and Konan deemed him healthy enough to start training._

_So there he stood in front of them, both with serious expressions on their faces._

_"Now Harry in order for you to begin your training you need to find your magic and draw it out understand." Adam said to Harry getting a nod from the other boy._

_"Normally it would be hard for one our age to do this and take time, but Konan and I have developed a way to cut the time in half. Now I need you to do everything I do okay." He said getting another nod._

_Harry mimicked him as Adam sat down in a lotus position, bringing his hand out to touch Adam's who out stretched his, closing his eyes when Adam did. Konan spoke up from here._

_"Alright Harry I'm going to need you to listen to me from here. I need for you to listen to Adam's breathing and get yours to sync with his, good, now you need to completely relax and look for a warm feeling inside you near your stomach area once you have it keep it there." Harry following her instructions found what she was talking about. He felt a pull and suddenly found himself standing in a pitch black area and in front of him was a massive glowing orb, the orb was at least three times his own size._

_"I see you found it Harry." Adam's voice rang through the darkness. Harry looked around trying to find him but couldn't._

_"Now Harry do you see an orb floating anywhere?" He asked, Harry looked at the orb with a deadpan expression._

_"I see it alright." _

_"Good, now I need you to walk up and touch it. Just put the palm of your hand on it and I'll do the rest, ok." Nodding in response he walked over to the massive orb and placed his hand on it. He heard Adam whistle _

_"Damn, that thing is big; anyway this might hurt but only for a second." Harry didn't have time wonder what Adam meant as a shock of pain coursed through him. Even though it was only for a second like Adam said, it still hurt like hell!_

_The pain was quickly forgotten as he felt a warm feeling envelop him._

_ On the outside Konan stared in amazement as Harry was covered in a deep-red flame like cloak. It had happened to both her and Adam when they used this technique to expand their cores; it was risky but worked and in the process had discovered their elements. Adam's had been an erratic yet calm silver that resembled lighting covering his body, signifying his was a lighting type. While her own had been opposite _

_of Harry's, being a deep-blue that resembled water with the way it moved around her, showing she was a water type. She watched as both boys opened their eyes and stood Adam with a grin on his face and Harry looking at the cloak that covered him._

_ "Well Harry it seems you're a fire type, you will learn how to control that part of your magic later, but first you must learn to control your main magic. Now as you can tell your magic is no longer restrain, normally this wouldn't happen until you turned eleven but we sped up the process a little. Tell me, can you feel your magic flowing through you?" Adam asked, getting a nod from Harry._

_"Good I've done my part, would you like to take over from here Konan?" The blue haired girl nodded, Adam walked over to the side and sat down looking a little winded from unlocking Harry's magic._

_"Alright Harry, from here you will be doing magic control exercises." She conjured two leaves, handing Harry on will she kept the other._

_Harry looked at her confused. "How's a leaf going to help?" He asked. _

_Konan just smirked. "You're going to make it float with your own magic." She demonstrated by pushing her magic outward and into the leaf._

_Harry watched with an amazed expression and a deep-blue energy came out of Konan's hand and surrounded the leaf causing it to float five feet from her._

_"This is what you will be doing Harry, there is a spell similar to this but that's it, a spell. While this is pure magic manipulation and helps you control it, that's why it's called a magic control exercise. Once you are able to get it to float five feet in front of you and hold it there for ten minutes then we will move you up to the next one. Now get started!" She said and Harry started._

_Adam watched from the side as the leaf kept falling, but each time it would get farther and stay a bit longer._

**_Flashback End_**

All three of their heads turned to the door as someone knocked, Harry got up and opened it.

"May I help you?" He asked politely to the bushy-haired brunette that had knocked.

"Yes actually, have you perhaps seen a toad by the name of Trevor, Neville lost him again." The girl asked, Harry looked over the girls shoulder to see a nervous pudgy looking boy with short black hair standing behind her, he guessed that must be Neville.

He shook his head. "No I haven't but I can help you find him." Harry said taking out his wand.

"_Accio Trevor!" _

Hermione had a surprised look on her face when the boy in front of her took out his wand and even more so when he used the summoning charm. Although they were told to get a first year spell book she ended up buying the higher years as well and studied them. So you can imagine her surprise when a boy who was most likely in her year, used a fourth year spell.

The three looked to their right to see a frog come flying toured them, being caught by Harry. Said boy handed the toad over to the pudgy boy who also looked shocked.

Hermione was the first t snapped out of shocked. "Thank you for the help that was a fourth year spell wasn't it?" She asked, causing Harry to chuckle at how fast she asked.

"Yes it was why don't you and your friend come in and sit down. Your compartment is probably taken by now." She nodded as he was probably right; Harry sat back down with Hermione on his right and Neville on his left. He looked toured his friends and saw that Adam had put up his parchment and pen, he also noted how close Konan was sitting next to the silver eyed boy causing him to raise his brow slightly.

'_I wonder about those two….'_

"My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger; it's nice to meet you…." She trailed off looking at Harry.

The green eyed boy inwardly sighed, he glanced toured his friends/ brother and sister figures who were trying and failing to hide their amusement._ 'Bastards…!'_

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter. It's also nice to meet you Miss Granger." Qui shocked looks and eyes looking at his forehead.

Hermione looked ready to ask a storm of questions but Harry held his hand to stop her. "Before you start asking questions, I will let you know that every story that has been written about me, here in the Wizarding world, is a lie. I have never fought a dragon, I was not taught by Merlin who supposedly came back from the dead, nor did I fight a Vampire." '_Well there was that one time when we were on a mission in the States.'_

Neville and Hermione were shocked about what they just heard; everything they read was a lie. Neville grow up reading about how Harry Potter traveled the world and did many great things, to find out it never happened was shocking.

Hermione was shocked for the same reason as Neville; while she didn't grow up reading them like he did she did believe in books. To think that someone wrote a story of and to say that it actually happened made her a little angry about it. She would have to reevaluate her belief.

All of their heads snapped to the door as it was opened. Standing in the doorway were three boys, the one in the front-obviously the leader- had slicked back blonde hair while the other two looked even pudgier then Neville.

"I heard Harry Potter was in this compartment, you're him aren't you." The blonde said looking directly at Harry.

Harry didn't get a chance to answer as Hermione spoke. "That was incredibly rude, you know." She said glaring at the blonde; she wasn't in a good mood at the moment.

The blonde snared at her. "And who are you?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Granger? Never heard of that name before, you must be a mud-" He never got to finish his sentence as Harry, Konan and Adam pulled their wands out them any of the others could track and pointed at the blonde. Said blonde took a step back along with the two behind him, not expecting this to happen.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you._" _Harry said glaring at the blonde.

"D-do you know who I am?!" The blonde said trying to act tough, didn't work.

Adam's glare intensified. "Draco Malfoy, son of Luscious Malfoy and Narcissus Malfoy nee Black. Your father _is_ a Death Eater that bribed his way out of prison and one of Voldemort's top followers." He said coldly getting gasps from Neville and Hermione. Draco looked enraged.

"Lie's! My father proved his innocence to the Minister himself!"

Konan made and unladylike snort. "After slipping Galleons under the table, now I suggest you get out of here." She said in a threatening tone.

Draco, seeing he was out number and most likely out skill due to their speed- not that he'd admit it- chose the wisest course of action, retreat.

The three in cloaks sat back down, they looked at the other two in the compartment to see them looking at them with shocked expressions.

Adam just grinned. "Anyway, my names Adam Cliff and the lovely girl next to me is Konan Mika, it's nice to meet you!" He said cheerfully.

Harry face palmed at his friends behavior.

**-Line Break-**

Four years, it's been four long years since Harry Potter disappeared.

And for the first time in those four years, Albus Dumbledore was not stressed. He no longer had to worry about Harry being missing.

During the years he was unable to find the boy, so he had decided to wait until it was time for young Harry to come to get his Hogwarts letter. When the charmed quill wrote out the address, he had been surprised to find that it was the Leaky Cauldron.

He rushed over to the Cauldron, hoping to finally find the boy only to be met with disappointment. He asked Tom-the Bar Keep- if he had seen him. Tom had told him that three kids had bought two rooms the week before and had been staying there, two boys and a girl. He said both of the boys had shoulder length black hair, one had silver eyes but he wasn't able to see the others, while the girl had blue hair with a blue flower in it and amber eyes. He told Albus that they had just left.

Dumbledore thanked Tom and left, his mind beginning to ease. The one with silver eyes matched the description Ms. Figgs gave him four years ago, so they must have been the same boy, while the other must have been Harry. He didn't know who the girl might be but he'd find out soon enough.

**-Line Break-**

Adam, Harry and Konan sat in their compartment waiting for the train to stop. They had been informed that they would be arriving at Hogsmead Station in five minutes. Neville and Hermione had left to go change, while they just took off their cloaks revealing what they were wearing underneath.

Adam wore a long-sleeved black shirt that was loose at the wrist that covered his wand holster, over that was an ankle length short-sleeved obsidian coat with sliver lightning like design at the bottom; he had put it on when he took off his cloak, along with a pair of pants that matched his shirt. Tied around his left upper leg were grey wrapping bandages with a black case holding equipment in to. And finally his feet were covered by a pair of steel-toed boots. And on the back of his coat was a symbol.

Harry was wearing a long-sleeved dark red shirt and a matching scarf with black outlining he had put on. His hands were covered in black wrapping similar to the one around Adam's leg; his legs were covered by black cargo pants which also held his equipment, and wearing the same boots as Adam. If you looked at the either end of Harry's scarf you would find the same symbol that was on Adam's coat.

Finally Konan was wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt that hugged her figure showing her developing chest. She had light grey wrapping around her forearms and a pair of fingerless metal-plated gloves around her hands. She wore black pants that were like Adam's except had two cases on both of her legs, and last she had light, yet durable shoes that were a dark blue color. On both of her gloves were the same symbol that was on Harry's and Adam's.

The train jerked a little before shuttering, signifying that they had arrived.

Everyone got off the higher years walking over to some their rides while all the first years walked to a small dock were some small, old looking boats awaited them. A big man with a big beard told them to be four in the boats each, the three shared a look; they were not riding in those.

As the boats took off all the first years watched in amazement as three of their own age group ran across the water, Hagrid- the big man- would have said something to stop them had he not been equally as amazed.

The trio walked onto the stone land of a giant castle, they were impressed at how big the thing was.

"I knew the place had to be big for all the students, but I didn't think it would be this big." Konan said looking at the intimidating yet beautiful structure, Adam and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Now all we need to do is find a place to set up a temporary HQ, since we'll be here for most of the year." Adam said.

"It shouldn't be that hard…" Harry said dryly; the place was huge so finding a place to set up shop wouldn't be that hard.

They turned as the heard oohs and aahs behind them, the boats had caught up finally. All of the student's got off and were in one big group while the trio stayed a distance away, talking in whispers.

Eventually Hagrid led them up the stairs to the school were they were met by a women who looked to be in her sixties or seventies. Hagrid whispered something in her ear that caused her eyes to turn to the three of them for a second.

Facing the student body she said. "Welcome all of you, this is- as you already know- your first year here at Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher. Now if you will follow me I will lead you to the Great Hall were you'll be sorted into one of four houses, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, now come along." She led them down a large hall which took them to a pair of large doors.

As the doors opened the higher years were already there waiting for the first years. Each first year that looked at the ceiling they were awed by what they saw. The ceiling looked exactly like the night sky, little stars shined everywhere and on occasion a shooting star would fly by, along with floating candles.

Each of them took seats at different tables, Adam, Harry and Konan sitting at the Ravenclaw table and was joined by Hermione and Neville.

Albus Dumbledore scanned the sea of kids until he found who he was looking for. Sitting in the middle of the Ravenclaw table, were a group of three first years that weren't wearing the school uniform. One- a girl- had blue hair with a matching colored flower in it, along with two boys, one with silver eyes and the other with green.

He felt overwhelming joy to see Harry again, his attention turned to Minerva who started talking.

"We will begin the sorting now, when I call your name you will come up here and sit on this stool, where I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and from there it will decide which house you belong in." She pulled out a scroll and started reading.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl with blonde hair in pig-tails and wearing glasses walked up and sat down on the stool, it took a moment before the hat said "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!"

This time a redheaded girl walked up and sat on the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Cliff, Adam!"

Adam smiled at his friends who smiled back. He stood up and walked toured the stool, his clothing catching everyone's attention.

Adam reached the stool and sat down, making himself comfortable as he sat.

"Mister Cliff, my I ask why you are not wearing the school uniform." McGonagall asked giving Adam a questioning gaze.

Adam sighed softly before closing his eyes. "Yes you may, and to answer it I am not breaking the school rules. The rules clearly state that it is _required _that we buy the school uniform, but never said that we had to wear it. You really can't fault me for being one of the few that read the rules can you?" He said cracking open his right eye to gaze at the professor with a small grin on his face.

McGonagall looked conflicted about what to do; eventually she nodded, deciding to look into it later as she put the hat on his head.

Adam felt something hit against his mental shields; closing his eyes again he went into his mind scape.

**_Adam's mind scape_**

_"Well this is interesting."_ Adam turned to the sound of the Hats voice to find said hat sitting on the ground of his grassy mind scape.

"Hello Mister Hat." Adam greeted with a smile.

_"And hello to you as well, and Hat will just do."_ The old ha said.

"I'm guessing that you need to look at my memories?" Adam asked getting a hat equivalent of a nod.

"Yes, and would you mind taking us back, as interesting as this is I need to sort you."

**_Exit Adam's mind scape_**

_'I trust everything you find will stay with you, yes?'_ Adam mentally asked.

_'Of course, when I was created by the founders they placed charms upon me that prevent me from reviling anything I find. Now then let's see…. Oh my, to have killed at such an age…. So that's where Mr. Potter went four years ago…. Yes I see it now, your cunning and intellect will serve you well in….' _

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table erupted in claps, happy they got a new member so early. Adam walked back to the table and sat next to his friends who congratulated him.

Hermione watched on, thinking back to something Harry said on the train.

**_Mini Flashback_**

_"I hope to end up in Gryffindor, Dumbledore was in that house." Hermione said Harry looked at her._

_"Is that the only reason you want to go to Gryffindor?" He asked, the bushy-haired girl looked at him confused._

_"What do you mean?" Harry sighed._

_"What I mean is that you shouldn't want to go to a house simply because of someone great was in it. Instead you should create your own path don't be the second coming of someone; be the first you."_

**_Mini Flashback End_**

"Granger, Hermione!"

Said girl jumped slightly from her name being called. She looked at Adam, Harry, Konan and Neville who were giving her encouraging looks; well Neville was trying to show it.

Getting up she tried to walk with the same confidence she had seen Adam with. Once she reached the stool she sat down and the hat placed upon her head.

_'Well, well, well what do we have here, a very intelligent mind, very intelligent…. Yes Mr. Potter is right when he said to make your own path…. I see, so your mind is made up, well then it better be….'_

"RAVENCLAW!"

As the hat was removed Hermione stood with a happy smile and ran back toured the now clapping table and sat back next to her friends.

Some time passed as the sorting continued until they got into the L's. An asian girl by the name of Su Li was called up and sorted into Ravenclaw with them, as she walked by her and Harry locked eyes for a second before sitting at the end of the table, the little interaction was so fast that only Adam and Konan caught it.

"Looking for a girlfriend Harry?" Adam teased making Harry blush lightly and getting him a light slap on the shoulder from Konan.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

Harry stopped Neville from getting up for a second.

"Remember Neville, head held high and believe in yourself." He said with a smile getting a nod from the pudgy boy.

And walk with confidence he did, he sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

_'Ah Mr. Longbottom, I wondered when you would show up here…. hmm yes, lots of potential, lots…. Oh you wish to be with your friends and so strongly to, you'd make a great Hufflepuff with such loyalty, and I suggest you get a new wand soon. Your grandmother might think she's doing you a favor by giving you your father's but it's not, just some advice…. Now it better be….'_

"RAVENCLAW!"

Neville rushed over to his friends were he was welcomed.

After that they got into the M's. Draco was called up and immediately sorted into Slytherin were his cronies- Crabbe and Goyle as they learned- were waiting.

"Mika, Konan!"

She smiled to her friends before turning her body into paper butterfly's using her _Dance of the Shikigami _technique.

Everyone besides Harry and Adam- having seen it before- watched in amazement as the paper butterfly's came together at the stool reforming Konan again who sat down on it.

Adam simply shook his head in amusement at what she did.

McGonagall snapped out of her amazement and placed the hat on the girls head.

'_Quite the show you put on their Miss Konan, I don't blame you though for wanting to avoid being looked at by some of the more… hormonal boys, now then let's see what house you will go to…. Oh just like the others your mind is set…. very well then good luck in….'_

"RAVENCLAW!"

Using the same technique she ended up in her seat next to her friends.

"Potter, Harry!"

The room went silent as the long awaited name was called.

All eyes snapped to the boy in the scarf as he stood up and walked over to the stool, whispers immediately broke out.

_"That's him, Harry Potter!"_

_"I know, he's been missing for what, four years now!?"_

_"Yeah…. Look at that scar on his eye; I wonder how he got it?"_

_"Forget that, I want to know where he's been all this time."_

_"Look at his scarf, it has the same symbol has those other two, maybe they all know each other."_

_"He's cute!"_

Harry blushed lightly at hearing a fifth year girl saying he was cute. At least it wasn't-

_"Adorable!"_ ….Never mind

Harry sat down on the stool; he noticed that Prof. McGonagall smiled slightly at him before placing the hat on his head.

_'Finally Mr. Potter, you've been on the mind of every student I've sorted so far…. Strong mental shields just like your long time friends, if you'd please lower them for me so I could look into your mind, and don't worry, whatever I see will stay with me, not even the Headmaster will know. Thank you…. yes strong bonds with the people you hold dear…. willing to protect them even if it cost you your own life, a treat that Godric himself would admire…. willing to follow your friends into most certain death, such loyalty, Helga would be proud…. but no your mind is set just like your friends, very well have a nice time in….'_

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers, glad that they got Harry Potter in their house. While at the Gryffindor table a pair of redheaded twins were faking crying at how they didn't get Harry and a smaller redhead with some dirt on his face looked slightly angry.

Harry got up after the hat was taken off his head and walk back and sat down with his friends.

The rest of the sorting continued until everyone was sorted, the last two being Blaise Zabini and Ronald Weasely.

Dumbledore stood, tapping his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome everyone it is a great pleasure to have you all here at Hogwarts. Before we eat I have a few announcements to make, to all first years know that the Forbidden Forest is like its name, forbidden. Next to all student's, be aware that the third floor corridor his off limits to those who do not wish for a painful death." This caused most if not all of the students to wonder what was up there. Harry, Adam and Konan shared a look with each other.

"And finally to the first years again, there is a list of items that have been banned by our own caretaker of the school Mr. Filch, and if caught with will serve detention with him." The Headmaster said looking at the pair of redheaded twins who were smiling innocently.

"Other than that, Dig in!" He said and all the tables filled with food seemingly out of nowhere.

Everyone was having a good time as the eat and talked with each other, first years chatting excitedly with their new housemates and the higher years catching up with one another, while Harry, Adam and Konan talked in whispers.

"What do you think is on the third floor?" Harry asked.

"No telling, but whatever it is, it's most likely guarded by someone or something that would kill a student." Adam said, Konan sighed.

"And here I was hoping that we would get a break from danger, great."

"Well, let's enjoy the peace while it lasts then." He stated.

Yes, enjoy the peace, for there will be plenty of dangers ahead, and from the most unexpected places….

**Hello everyone, it's me RK! Your- I hope- Favorite Kitsune! Well it took me some time but I got chapter two done. To tell you the truth I was planning to upload this either on Friday or Saturday, but I couldn't help myself.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you stick around for more.**

**_RK_**

**_P.S. Flying Koalas!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Downhill or Up hill?

**RK: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter three of the New Hope Series. Now I want to clear up something, mainly my late update. The reason I was late on uploading this was because me and my family were moving from one place in Texas to another, and I packed my laptop in a box which I misplaced. I found it but then I found out my Phones internet doesn't work were I'm at now, yes I use the internet off my phone, worked surprisingly well. Anyway I had to wait awhile to get a new internet source, which if your reading this means I already have. I am sorry for the late update and it will not happen again, all my updates should either be on Friday's or Saturdays, maybe Wednesdays depending on how fast and good I do, again sorry for being late.**

**Adam: Can we hurry the story up now, they probably don't like you rambling.**

**RK: Shut up, now Disclaimers. Naruto does not use the Hiraishin nor did Harry Potter kill Voldemort, therefore I do not own them.**

**Chapter 3**

"Faster Harry, if you don't move I'll kill you!" Adam shouted, throwing a high kick at Harry's head causing said boy to dodge it.

It had been a week since the three of them had arrived at Hogwarts. During that time they had explored the castle, in the beginning it was to map the place out, but after Harry found a book in the Ravenclaw personal library that talked about a place called the Room of Requirement and how it could make any room you needed. They thought of all the possibilities of having such a room.

But they had no luck finding it.

So for now the focused on their training, which is why they were outside of Hagrid's hut, having asked the kind half-giant if they could.

And that's way Harry was dodging or blocking Adams attacks, Harry quickly learned that even though the silver eyed boy was a carefree person, he was ruthless in training and battle. So when he said he'd kill Harry, the other boy believed it.

"To slow!" Adam said sending Harry flying with a roundhouse kick to his side.

Adam watched as the Harry he kicked disappeared in a puff of smoke, he looked around him.

_'Not up, left, right or behind, one place left…' _He jumped up into the air as a pair of hands burst through the ground trying to grab his feet.

Adam turned his head as he heard a puff noise behind him. Harry appeared from the smoke and delivered a kick it Adam's back, said boy was unable to do anything and was hit, causing him to crash toward the ground.

"Clever Harry, using your clones to distract me while you hide and wait for an opening." Adam said, wiping a little blood from his mouth as he stood.

Harry was panting as he watched his brother in everything but blood stand. He groaned as Adam didn't even look winded. They had gotten up at five to start training and now it was nearly seven, today they decided to spar until breakfast, which Harry never liked, unless it was against Konan. She never went easy on him mind you, but she was nowhere near as fast as Adam, he swore the guy was a speed demon or something and his lightning element didn't help!

Adam looked toward the rising sun, deciding that it was time for the others to rise from their slumbers.

"Alright Harry, that's enough for now let's head in and clean up." Adam said, Harry sighed in relief, glad that they were done for now.

"Where's Konan at?" Harry asked as they walked inside.

"She said she was heading to the library to see if there is anything on the Room of Requirement." Adam replied. Konan had been looking for anything that could tell them more about the room, even asking some of the ghosts of the castle.

"Any luck on your end?" Harry asked.

Adam shook his head. "None so far, I've searched the first four floors and have found nothing but secret passageways, also found out were the kitchen entrants is. If you tickle the pear on this one picture it opens up to it, found a lot of house elves working in there to." Adam said with a chuckle, remembering how the elves seemed eager to serve him with food.

Something clicked in Harry's mind.

"Why not ask them." He stated, Adam looked over and blinked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Why not ask the house elves where the room is at, they obviously cook and clean this place so they might know." He clarified; Adam got a look of realization.

"We'll have to do that some other time, classes start today." Adam said getting a nod from Harry.

Eventually they reached the Ravenclaw Tower; they walked in after solving the riddle the portrait gave them. They walked up to their dorms greeting their fellow ravenclaws on the way. After changing into some new clothes and using some magic to clean up they headed down to the Hall. Walking in they saw Konan eating an apple with a book floating in front of her with Neville and Hermione seating opposite of her.

"So you find anything?" Adam asked his blue haired friend.

She shook her head. "Nothing so far, I've checked at least half of the library and didn't find anything."

"Well you don't have to look any more, Harry and I found out how to find the room." Adam said with a grin. Konan Neville and Hermione stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Well don't leave us in suspense." Hermione said.

"House elves." He stated simple, both Neville and Konan realized what he meant while Hermione looked confused.

"House elves?" She asked.

Harry explained. "House elves are little creatures that you can get to help clean or cook; they have magic of their own to help them with their tasks that their master gives them and they work without pay- wait a minute." Harry said holding up his hand to stop the bushy haired girl from interrupting. "I know it seems like slavery, but they do get paid in a way. You see they need to bond themselves with a witch or wizard in order to keep their magic, if they didn't they would end up losing their magic and eventually die. There are some witches and wizards that pay their house elves, but that is rare and even then the house elf may not accept it." He finished. Hermione looked somewhat calmed at hearing this.

"So we ask the elves of the school were the room is?" Konan asked, getting a nod from Adam.

After a while other students started to fill into the Hall to get something to eat. Harry noticed that Su Li had sent him a glance every now and then, as if trying to figure something out. Adam had noticed and was going to tease Harry again but a little-to-innocent-smile from Konan made him keep his mouth shut.

Scary women

As the five friends ate Prof. McGonagall had walked over to their group, looking at Adam she said.

"Mr. Cliff, I have looked into what you said at the sorting, and I have found what you said to be the truth. Ten points to Ravenclaw for thinking ahead." She said before walking back to the head table in the room.

"Barely the start of school and were already ahead, nice." Penelope Clearwater- or Penny- said as she sat down with the group, next to Harry.

"And Harry's girlfriend arrives!" Adam stated, dodging the swat Konan sent his way. Penelope giggled at this while Harry blushed.

Why did he think they were together you ask? During the first few days of school Harry had stuck around with the Prefect for awhile and found she was quite nice to be around, so it was common to see the two reading or talking together in the common room, which led to Adam's teasing, hell it was because of him that a bet started about the two ending up together, he even got Neville to partake in it.

"She's not my girlfriend." Harry muttered causing them to laugh. Penny go a mischievous grin, she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and nuzzled her chin on his head.

"Oh Harry, so you don't want me as your girlfriend." She said with a pout.

"I-I never s-said that." He said not realizing his mistake.

The blonde took her chin of his head and placed her cheek on his. "So you do then?" She asked. The others watched with amusement as this went on.

"I-I, um well, Argh!" Harry just settled with not answering and simply resigned himself. Penelope laughed as she let go of Harry.

"It's nice to see that my ravens are getting along." A squeaky voice said, they all turned to see their tiny Head of House Prof. Filius Flitwick or just Prof. Flitwick.

"Good morning Prof. Flitwick." Penelope greeted him.

"Good morning to you to Miss Clearwater. I have all of your schedules here for you." He said as he handed them their schedules. Adam, Konan and Harry groaned when they saw that they had classes with the Slytherins. They didn't hate Slytherins but this did mean that they would have to deal with a certain blonde pounce, sure they could always kick his ass, but it would be too troublesome.

Somewhere in an alternate dimension/universe a certain Nara sneezed.

"Now Miss Clearwater, I was under the impression that you were dating the oldest Weasely here, you're not 'playing' him are you?" The half goblin asked with a questioning gaze, Penelope rolled her eyes.

"I don't know how Percy got it in his head that we're dating but we're not, that is something that he made up and is completely false. Besides, Harry's much cuter." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her cheek on his again, causing the green eyed boy to blush heavily, again.

Flitwick and the others chuckled. "Alright just making sure, have a nice day." He said walking off to give the other Ravenclaws their schedules.

**_Schedule with Slytherin_**

**_Monday-Friday_**

**_First period: Transfiguration 7:30-8:30_**

**_Second Period: Herbology_****_8:35-9:45_**

**_Third period: Charms 9:50-10:40_**

**_Fourth period: Double Potions 10:45-12:00_**

**_Lunch: 12:05-1:05_**

**_Fifth period: Flying class 1:10-3:40_**

**_Sixth period: DADA (Defence Against the Dark Arts) 3:45-4:50_**

**_Seventh period: History of Magic 4:55-5:30_**

**_Dinner: 5:30-6:00_**

**_Eighth period: Astronomy 11:00-12:00_**

**_The weekends are for either self-study; catch up on work or relaxing, which ever you choose._**

"We better get going it will be 7:30 soon." Konan said as she got up with the others and left.

**-Line Break-**

"It seems that we are a bit early." Neville said as they walked into the classroom where they would be learning transfiguration. It seemed normal enough, except for the fact that there was a black cat sitting on the teacher's desk.

Hermione and Neville thought little of it, guessing that in was their Professors pet while the other three looked at the cat with hidden amusement, Neville and Hermione sat at a table next to the other three whom and taken their own seats.

Harry, Konan and Adam weren't looking forward to this class, considering that they already knew how to transfigure things, they were no masters at the art but they were above average. They hoped to learn something new though.

Eventually other students had started to fill in, Slytherins sitting on one side while the Ravenclaws the other. The three long time friends frowned at seeing this, something would have to change.

The cat scanned the room before it nodded slightly and jumped off the desk, transforming in mid-air into their teacher, Prof. McGonagall.

Most of the students were stunned by the display while the trio smiled at her showing off some.

"Welcome to your first transfiguration class of the week. All of you already know my name so I shall skip introductions, now…." Adam, Konan and Harry tuned her out at some point, after listening for a while they found she was going over what they already knew and telling them about how transfiguration could be dangerous if done wrong.

After she was done explaining everything she conjured match's on everyone's desk, one for each student, and told them to transfigure them into needles. So everyone pulled out there wands and started.

Adam, Harry and Konan each waved their wads over their match's once and they turned into perfect needles, once they were done they just sat there waiting for the others.

McGonagall who had been walking down the rows stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at the perfect needles sitting on their desks.

"Excellent work you three, five points each for showing excellent control and on your first try." She said to the three drawing the rest of the class' attention.

"Actually this isn't the first time Prof. McGonagall." Harry stated, getting a surprised look from the stern women.

"If this is not the first time transfiguring, then my I ask when and who taught you?" She asked, Harry glanced at his brother and sister who nodded.

"The first time I transfigured something was four years ago, and I was taught by these two." He said gesturing to Adam and Konan. McGonagall turned her attention to the silver eyed boy and amber eyed girl who looked at her with smiles, she was somewhat skeptical about it but she couldn't think of anything else to explain how they did the excises so fast.

"Prof. McGonagall, we would like to answer any question you have but all I can tell you is that Harry was with us the last four years after he disappeared, I found him in the middle of a destroyed house in a very weak state and took him back to our home. Sorry if you would want more information but this is a discussion for another time and place." Adam said in a serious tone leaving no room for argument. McGonagall knew that tone well, having used it more than once and knew she wouldn't be getting any more info, so she nodded and told the rest of the class to continue the lesson telling herself she'd find out more later.

The three, seeing that they had nothing else to do, decided to help the others in the room, even the Slytherins, getting surprised looks from their fellow ravens and the snakes.

Hermione at first refused help from Harry but when he smiled at her and asked again, there was no way she could say no to that smile, so with a blush adoring her face she accepted his help. Surprisingly most of the Slytherins accepted their help except Draco. Adam also met a strangely nice, brunette hair girl named Tracey Davis and her icy blue eyed and blonde haired friend Daphne Greengrass. He tried to get the cold girl to laugh a couple of times but it was either met with a glare or a raised eyebrow, Tracey on the other hand was much more open and talkative, but he saw the signs. Tracey would get a person's attention with her open nature while Daphne sat back a observed, clever.

Eventually class ended and everyone left in one big group towards their next class. Adam introduced his friends to Tracey and 'Ms. Ice Queen' as he liked to call her now, plus he thought it was funny when she glared at him for saying it.

Herbology wasn't all that fun for them, Konan liked the flowers around the greenhouse though. Their teacher-Professor Sprout- lectured them on various plants, Devils Snare was one of the main ones. Overall the only ones who seemed to enjoy the class were Neville, Konan and Hermione.

Their third period class-charms- was a little better. Flitwick went over the charms they would be learning this year, the levitation charm, Wand-Lighting Charm, Lumos Solem, Fire-Making Charm and the Softening Charm. Adam, Harry and Konan paid little attention to what he was saying; they really didn't need to, considering that they already knew them and how to cast them. They learned the entire first through fourth year charms; they had mastered the first through third year charms and were now working on mastering the fourth year charms. They wouldn't move to higher year charms until they mastered and perfected them. Nothing really happened except Adam trying to lift Tracey and Daphne off their chairs using the levitation charm, which would have gotten him in trouble with Flitwick had he not found it amusing.

The end result was Daphne trying to hex him after class which everyone found funny.

Eventually the group ended up down in the dungeons for potions with the Slytherins leading the way. The class they were in looked like something that a wannabe villain would use as a lair.

Everyone took their seats, with Slytherins and Ravenclaws sitting on opposite sides of each other again. They all fell silent as the door swung open and a greasy haired man walked in his cloak moving behind him, making his appearance resemble that of a bat. Reaching his desk he turned to face his students.

"Let's make one thing clear, there will be no wand waving in my class. Potion making is an art, but I do not expect any of you to understand the beauty of the fumes that come out of a caldron nor the soft simmering of the liquid in it." Snape said softly. He went on to talk about things that they really didn't listen to until he get to the attendance. He called name after name until he got to Harry were he paused slightly.

"Harry Potter our…. new celebrity." He said looking Harry in the eyes.

That was his mistake.

Harry felt something hit his mental shields and acted instantly.

They other students had no idea what happened, One minute their professor called Harry's name and looked at him, the next he was thrown back be something, and hit his desk.

Adam and Konan instantly had their wands drawn, with Konan sending a stunner at Snape. They recognized the fail safe they taught Harry when he was learning the Mind Arts, and knew Snape tried to enter the green eyed boys mind. Harry joined them with his wand drawn, except not pointed at Snape.

The others watched in awe as a glowing white stag came out of Harry's wand and bounded out the door of the room, heading to who-knows-where.

Hermione was the first one to slightly recover from shock. "W-what are you three doing! You can't attack a teacher!"

Harry only casted her glance; not even moving his wand away from Snape. "I acted in self-defence Hermione; he was using Legilimency on me." Most of the purebloods and some of the half-blood's in the room gasped. They knew what Harry was talking about, since their parents or other family members told them about it, but they never got to practice it. The muggleborns looked confused, having no knowledge on the mind arts.

"Legilimency?" Hermione asked confused.

Surprisingly it was Daphne who answered. "Legilimency literally means 'mind-arts' Granger, it is one of the two mind-arts, the other being Occlumency which is used to protect your mind. I'm guessing that Prof. Snape being thrown back was your fail-safe Potter." She stated more then asked, before harry could answer the Headmaster came through the door.

Dumbledore had been surprised when a Corporeal Patronus in the form of a stag entered his office, and even more surprised when he heard Harry's voice coming from it with a message.

_"Unless you want a dead Professor I suggest you head to the Potions classroom now!" _His voice was cold, so much so that it reminded him of someone he wished was truly gone.

Not wasting any time he raced do to the dungeons and was shocked at the sight that greeted him.

Snape was stunned on the ground with three first year students with their wands drawn and pointed at him, ready to strike at any moment.

"What's going on here?" Dumbledore said after recomposing himself.

"Is Severus a Legilimens?" Adam asked not even looking toward Dumbledore, who looked slightly confused.

"Pardon?"

"Is. Severus. A. Legilimens." He said as slowly as if he were talking to a child.

"Yes he is, and a registered one, now what is going on here and would you please lower your wands." He asked, the three didn't even move.

"Just a little while ago, Severus here tried to enter my mind using Leilimency. Luckily my fail safe activated and pushed him out, quite roughly to I might add." Harry said.

"That's a lie, they attack Snape for no-" Draco once again never got to finish his sentence as a Paper clone of Konan appeared behind him with a kunai held dangerously close to his neck.

"I thought you learned your lesson back on the train…. It seems I was wrong." The clone said coldly, glaring at the blonde who looked paler than usual.

"Enough of this! I will not tolerate violence in my school!" Dumbledore said flaring his magic slightly, trying to get them to stop. It only caused the other students in the class to gasp and sweat at the pressure, but to his surprise Adam, Harry and Konan stood their ground and were even flaring their own magic.

"I think it would be wise if we could discuses somewhere were there isn't any interruptions." Harry said casting a glance toward the now unconscious Draco who pasted out from the pressure.

And purebloods were supposed to be the best, bah!

**-Line Break-**

Dumbledore, Snape, Harry, Adam, Konan, Hermione, Neville, and strangely enough Hagrid, were standing in the Headmasters office. Snape was glaring at the trio which the gladly returned.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Now, I'd like to know what happened from the beginning, and the truth, is that understood." He said getting a nod from everyone.

"Now let's start with Harry." Albus said motioning for harry to speak.

"Right, Severus was calling attendants and when he got to my name he paused slightly before making a remark about my fame saying and it quote 'Harry Potter our…. new celebrity, after that he looked me in the eye and I felt something hit my mental shields, naturally I reacted with my fail safe which threw him out like a ragdoll." The remark got a sneer from Snape, but Harry acted as if he wasn't there and continued. "After which my brother and sister reacted with Konan –my sister- casting a stunner at Severus. Once stunned I sent a Patronus to you and waited for you to arrive." Harry finished with a bore face; with his scarf on he resembled a certain white haired Konoha-nin.

"I see, and that's Prof. Snape Harry." Dumbledore said.

The temperature in the room dropped rapidly.

"I will never call him that; the only ones I'll refer to as such are the ones that have earned my respect. He has down nothing to earn that, and with this little stunt of his, he might not ever earn it." Harry said icily while glaring at Snape who returned it.

Dumbledore not wanting to see a fight start, especially in his office, intervened. "I was just suggesting it Harry, now calm down, I do not want a fight started." He said and sighed in relief when the room temperature went back to normal and Harry no longer glaring at Snape.

"Now Snape, did you try to enter young Harry's mind."

Snape seeing as he couldn't lie since the Potter brat gave a description on his probe, told the truth. "Yes, headmaster, I did try to enter his mind." He stated.

Dumbledore sighed. "Snape you know you're not suppose to us Legilimency on minors, it gets you a one way ticket to Azkaban."

"We'll let the matter drop." Harry stated, getting surprised looks from everyone, save for Adam and Konan.

"Pardon?" Dumbledore asked a second time today.

"I said we'll let the matter drop, Severus has nothing I want, but seeing as he has a grudge of sorts against me I will say this. We will no longer be attending his classes and instead work by ourselves, think of it like a bargaining chip, let us teach ourselves and we let the matter drop, no need to get the DMLE involved, and we'll be taking Neville and Hermione with us since I don't trust Severus being alone with them. That should be able to be arranged yes?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore thought it over, normally he would argue that they had to go to class and study, but he didn't want or need another incident like earlier. And something told him that they already knew a thing or two about potions.

"Very well, I will allow it. I will also grade your potions personally was well, so if you can make them I will continue to allow it." He said getting nods from the others.

"Severus you may leave now." The greasy haired man didn't even nod as he turned and walked out the door, as the door was closing Harry said something that caused him to freeze.

"My mother would never love someone like you Severus."

Everyone that was left in the room was silent for a time. Albus though was quite worried.

_'Does he know…?_'

Clearing his throat again he spoke. "Now on to another matter, it's about the weapons you brought to school with you. They cannot be he-"

"Section 8, page 624, paragraph 3, states that students may have weapons other then wands if they are the last of their house as protection, anyone that said heir deems an ally may also bring weapons. Also there are several laws placed by the Ministry for these things, so were fine." Adam stated like he was reading it right from the book. The Headmaster looked at him.

"You are well informed for someone your age."

Adam shrugged. "Being well informed is the reason me, Konan and Harry are still alive. We are all orphans so we kind of have to be anyways."

"Alright I guess that is taken care of, but please do not go around drawing your weapons unless absolutely necessary." They nodded in agreement.

"Now Hagrid what brings you here?" Dumbledore asked turning his attention to the half-giant.

"I came here to give ya the daily report on the school grounds." Hagrid said before turning to the kids.

"You three going to be using my yard to train tomorrow mornin' I take it?" He asked them.

"Of course Hagrid, if you'll lets." Konan asked with a smile, getting a smile and nod from the big men. Dumbledore just blinked.

"Training?"

"Of course these three asked if they could do their training by my Nut and I let them, I tell you Prof. Dumbledore, they do things that I've never seen before." Dumbledore looked interested by this.

"Oh, and would you three be willing to share." The aged but powerful wizard asked.

Adam shook his head. "Sorry, we can't tell you about our jutsu's, but you are welcome to get up early and watch."

"What are these 'jutsu's' as you call them and why can you not tell me." Dumbledore asked, trying not to push his luck.

Harry answered. "Jutsu's are the type of magic we, ourselves invented. As for why we can't tell you, it's because they are all classified as family spells, and I don't swing that way." He finished getting chuckles from the others.

"So they are all Potter family spells then." Dumbledore said, he was surprised when Harry shook his head in a no.

"They are not Potter family spells. I, Adam and Konan may have different last names but we are all family, did you think that the symbols on our clothes were for decoration. They are our Family's Crest, the Hagoromo Family. Our last names will be changed by this Christmas; we will still have our original last names just have Hagoromo added to the end."

The Headmaster looked surprised. "Your creating your own family, what about the Potter line."

"The two will be combined, I have already signed the paperwork at Gringott's, and my account manager was, quite happy when he saw the amount of money it would bring." He said with an amused grin, remembering how Griphook acted. Have you ever seen Freddy Krueger high and always smiling and trying to hug you, yeah…. creepy as fuck.

"I see, well I guess that is everything then, you may leave."

With that the trio plus Hermione and Neville left the Headmasters office.

**-Line Break-**

Three weeks passed since the incident. Three weeks since Snape got taken down by the three.

Word had quickly spread thanks to the 'HRM' or Hogwarts Rumor Mill working over time. When the other students learned that the 'Dungeon Bat' was defeated by three first years it made them less afraid of him. Plus the three plus Hermione and Neville no longer had to take classes with Severus caused them to get looks of longing, and quite a few people trying to befriend them.

So far the only ones that they let into their little group were the Weasely Twins -Fred and George- the Patil Twins, Daphne and Tracey, Penelope and Su Li who joined them but was always quite.

As expected, Dumbledore did go out early in the morning to watch the three train. Needless to say he was surprised by what they could do. They used their hands to form 'hand-seals' which molded their magic; to him it was ingénues way to use wandless magic. I was slightly disappointed that he couldn't try it since it was a 'Family Style' as they called it, and anyone caught using it that was not registered members of their family paid a very big fine or a death penalty.

He also would give them the potion lessons he would have them do, and each time they would turn them in perfectly. Dumbledore realized that he should stop being surprised by now.

With the help of Harry, Konan and Adam, everyone in their group were able to make the potions perfectly, the three suspected that the Weasely twins actually knew how to do it right from the beginning, but they didn't bring it up.

Currently Adam, Konan and Harry were walking around the school. It was night with the moon high in the sky. They should be in bed since their Astronomy class has been over for an hour but they had something more important to do.

"This is the third floor, you two ready?" Adam asked, looking between the two from behind his mask. All three were wearing the same uniform. Every piece of their clothing was pure black; there were no marking to identify who they were. The uniform consisted of durable pants along with a long-sleeved shirt. They had their weapons sealed into the palm of their gloves or on the bottom of their boots. This was all hidden under a long-sleeved cloak with a hood that covered their heads and was the same color as their clothes **(Like Organization XIII cloaks but without the chain on the neck)**. Their mask's on the other hand were white and in the shape of animals. Harry's was a stag; Konan's was a bird and Adams a fox. They also had their voices distorted

The two nodded, with Adam nodding back. He turned and pushed opened the door, walking in the door shut behind them, they paid it no mind as they walked down the hall filled with statues that were covered in cobwebs. They stopped in front of a locked door, Adam waved his hand over the lock and muttered a 'Alohomora,' unlocking the door.

When they got in they were treated with the sight of a sleeping Cerberus, next to it were three big pans that were empty. Probably was the dogs food, they concluded.

Harry noticed something under neither the beast paw. "I think there's a door under it's paw." He said pointing to the right one.

"Stag, conjure a piano and have it play soothing music while Bird and I levitate it." Doing as instructed, Harry conjured a piano and made it start playing while his brother and sister slowly levitated the three headed dog.

They grunted as the lowered the dog, they may be strong but even that much weight is heavy for them.

Konan walked over to the door in the floor and open it. The three looked do and with years of practice were able to see what was down in the hole through the darkness.

"Is that Devil's Snare?" Adam asked.

"It looks like it." Konan replied.

Harry cast a Bluebell flame and dropped it down the hole, the light from the flame caused the Devil Snare to move creating an opening that the three jumped down into.

Adam looked round and saw another door. "You know, whatever they're protecting, they doing a crappy job of it."

"Well, either way I'm glad it's not that hard. The faster we get this over with the faster I can go to bed." Konan said getting a chuckle from the other two.

It took them only twenty minutes to get through two rooms, the first having flying keys and the other had a giant chess set which Konan blew through with ease. The next room had flames and two potions, one would protect them from the flames, the other would, and well you know.

Adam rolled his eyes at this and simply cast a Flame-Freezing Charm and they walked right through.

They walked through the door and ended up in the final room. It had flames throughout it for lighting. But what caught their attention was the pedestal in the middle of the room. On it was a small pouch tied close by a small rope. Adam walked up to it and put his over it, said hand started to glow lightly before disappearing.

"They don't even have a tracking charm let alone an intruder charm on this." He muttered, Harry and Konan walked up next to him.

"So should we see what's inside?" Konan asked getting a nod from Adam.

Adam picked up the bag and untied the not, gently he turned the bag over and let the item within it fall in his hand. To his surprise a blood-red stone fell into his hand.

"Is that what I think it is….?" Harry asked looking at the stone with hidden wide-eyes.

"It is giving off a faint magical signature, it might be." Konan replied.

Adam took a scroll out of his cloak and sealed the stone into it, when he was done he walked over and picked up a random pebble off the ground and gave it to Harry.

"Stag I want you to transfigure this pebble into the stone, make sure it's a perfect replica of the original."

"Should be easy enough," Harry said, getting to work on turning the pebble into the stone look alike, when he was done they place everything back to how it originally was, with the stone replaced with the fake and made their way back out and to their House.

"What do you plan to do with the stone if it's really it?" Konan asked Adam.

"I'll run a few tests, but if it is the real deal then I'll keep it locked up somewhere safe, most likely my trunk. I don't like how the professors were protecting it, a first year could get through all of that if they knew what they were doing."

"But what you're not telling us is that if it is the real, then you're going to try and crack its formula, aren't you." Harry said in a accusing tone, Adam had the decency to seem sheepish while Konan shook her head.

"Right well, tomorrow we'll ask the elves were the Room is, so I'm heading to bed." Konan said, using the Body Flicker Jutsu to get to her room. Following her example the two boys Body flickered to their own rooms.

**Somewhere under a mountain in Japan**

A masked individual knelt before his lord in a room with dim light.

"Report!" Said a man sitting in a chair with a raspy voice.

"My lord, we have located the three that you have been looking for."

"And?"

"They are currently attending a boarding school in Scotland; the school's name is Hogwarts."

"I see…. Tell the others to get ready." The man ordered, the kneeling man faded into the shadows, off to go inform the others.

"Soon, I will have you three for what you did to me, Adam Cliff, Konan Mika and Harry Potter!" He said, the small candle in the room flared some as if responding to his rage. It gave off enough light to show his scared and bandage face, and one glowing yellow eye.

**To be continued**

**RK: Well I think this chapter will go well.**

**Konan: If you live long enough to see it do well.**

**RK: What do you mean?**

**Adam: Harry's going to kill you.**

**RK: What! Why?!**

**Adam: Because of what you have planned and he doesn't like it.**

**Harry: RK! Get your ass over here! (Killing curse goes flying by)**

**RK: Gottorunby! (Heads for the hills)**

**Konan: He forgot to tell them *Sigh* I'll do it. The Hagoromo is an actual Clan from the Naruto to Series and the symbols on our clothing are from that clan you can find it on the Naruto Wiki.**

**Adam: Interesting Fact: The Hagoromo Clan's name is the Sage of Six Paths First name. Now if you'll excuse us we need to go save RK from being killed.**

**_Thanks for reading Adam_**

**_(Insert Chibi picture with peace sign here)_**


	4. Chapter 4: Pasts' and Flashbacks!

**RK: Hello everyone and welcome to the fourth chapter of the New hope Serious! **

**Harry: Do not start another long intro of yours and just start the story.**

**RK: *Huff* Ruin my fun. Anyway I- (Green lightning flies by my head)**

**Adam: You. Type. Now!**

**(RK starts typing furiously)**

**Disclaimers: Don't own the Naruto or Harry Potters series, never will**

**Chapter 4**

"Yes, if I just make a few adjustments to this part here. Yes, yes that will work! And if I just curve this line here. That's it! I've done it!"

Everyone in the room jumped as Adam yelled.

Adam stared at the seal he had completed like it was the most beautiful thing on earth. The others who were, Konan, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Penelope, Fred and George, Tracey, Daphne, Parvati, Padma and Su Li, crowded around him and stared at the seal in confusion.

"What is it?" Tracey asked.

Adam looked at her with a smile. "This, my dear Tracey, is something I've been working on for three years now, and it is finally complete. All I have to do now is test it." He said with glee and a spark in his eyes.

"Again, what is it?" Parvati asked.

Adam leaned forward as if getting ready to tell a secret, the others also leaned in to here in.

"It's…. a secret!" If this were an amine the others would have face-vaulted.

"So this is what you've kept from us for the last few years?" Konan said resisting the urge to smack Adam upside the head.

"Yep, and it's finally done." Adam said getting up and pulling out a scroll before sealing the seal in it. Adam then turned to everyone in the room with a smile.

"So who wants to train?" He said clapping his hands together.

He had never seen a room clear so fast in his life.

Everyone except for himself, Konan and Harry, left the room faster than you could say Koala. They had all seen them train and even tried once, and their definition of _light training _was not normal, to them at least.

Adam turned to the others with a serious face.

"Now that the room is cleared, let's get down to business." The room cleared of all the books, tables, everything school related and was replaced by what could be described as a Command Center.

The walls of the room were now lined with blue lights that lit the rest of the room. There were five tables with papers and weapons on them, on some of the papers were pictures of people, but not just any people. Each person on them was or still are Death Eaters.

Some had red X's over them, signifying that they either dead or in Azkaban.

In the middle of the room was a giant floating crystal ball with a stand in front of it stood a podium with keys surrounding a small ball in the middle of it.

_'I love the Room of Requirement.'_ Adam thought looking around the room. They had discovered the room thanks to the elves of the castle. They called it the 'come and go room.'

Each of them set to work.

**-Line Break-**

**Location: Unknown**

_'Were did they say they were going again? Oh right, they're in Ireland. I bet they will be surprised to see me when I get there'_ Thought a female figure with a giggle. She was wearing a light blue cloak that covered what she was wearing.

"Well I better hurry if I want to sure surprise them. I can't wait to see Adam again." She said as she ran at surprising speeds, her bright pupil-less red eyes shining in the light.

**-Line Break-**

"He's at it again" Harry said as he, Konan and Adam was walking down a corridor of the school.

The others sighed as they felt a presence walking not far behind them.

Ronald Weasely had been stalking them since the beginning of the school year. At first they ignored him but now it was getting annoying. They had heard how the boy didn't like Slytherins for the simple fact that they were Slytherins, and that did not sit well with them. So they wanted nothing to do with someone like him and avoided him like the plague.

Konan who was usually the calmest of them got a strange feeling whenever the youngest Weasely was near, a feeling that told her to stay as far away from him as possible. She wondered if any of the other girls got the same feeling as her.

Harry didn't like him period since from what Fred and George told him, Ronald was obsessed with meeting the 'Boy-Who-Lived.' Fan-Girls he could handle, but Fan-BOYS, *Shudders*

Adam didn't like the boy because of how he acted, it was like he was never taught manners at all. Fred and George had manners but Ron, he eat as if he had never seen food before in all of his life. But he did find it fascinating that he could eat a chicken-leg whole and sit out the bone. Disgusting but fascinating.

"Turn this next corner I want to test something." The silver-eyed boy whispered to his friends getting slight nods from them.

When they turned the corner Adam placed his hands on their shoulders. Konan and Harry didn't know what was going on as they felt a pulling sensation envelope them before they were surrounded by nothing.

Ron ran around the corner that Harry Potter and his friends turned down. He had been trying to talk to him for some time now, but he was always with those to. Who were they anyway? And how did they get so close to him.

As he turned the corner, he was met with the sight of what he could describe as a 'Black Flash' before it disappeared. There was no sound when it disappeared, just a flash.

And his targets where gone as well.

**-Line Break-**

Konan and Harry staggered a little as they appeared in Adam's room.

"W-What was that?!" Harry asked holding his head.

Adam smiled at him. "That Harry was what I was working on for the last few years. I call it the Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

"So you created another way to Apparate?" Konan said now sitting in a chair, still a little dizzy.

"No, it is actually better then apparition." He said sitting down on his bed. "With Apparition you have to know where you are going, also there is a noise that follows with it and requires a fair bit of magic, but the Hiraishin does not. With it all I need is to place a seal of it and I can 'teleport' to said location from anywhere in the world. Also there is no noise and requires no magic since it is locked onto mine and It has its own thanks to a self-sustaining seal." He explained.

Konan and Harry- having gotten rid of the dizzy feeling during the lecture- looked surprised and astonished by what they were told; Harry's faded as he realized something that caused him to groan.

"Great…. You were fast before, now your damn near uncatchable." Adam chuckle,

"Relax Harry; I've only begun to train with it. So when I perfected it, then I'll be able to use it in battle. For now it can be used for traveling, I'll have to leave the grounds later to apparate to Diagon and our house to place the seals."

"Still, the things that you could do with that technique are amazing…. and freighting." Konan said with a thoughtful face.

Adam just grinned like a lunatic.

**-Line Break-**

"I'm so booored!" Tracey moaned as she and Daphne sat in their room, their other roommates were out doing who knows what.

Daphne glanced at her friend before looking back at the book she was reading. "Why not go bug the Adam, Konan and Harry?" she suggested, she had long since stopped referring to them by their last names.

Tracey looked at the blonde. "One, Adam will try to get me to train and when I try to flirt with him he ends up turning it around on me. Two Konan is not easily annoyed and that isn't fun. And three, it's too easy to get Harry flustered." She finished with a slight smirk.

Daphne sighed, Tracey was bored, and a bored Tracey was a dangerous Tracey.

_'Hmm…. Oh!'_

"Go ask the Weasely twins to teach you some of their pranks, I'm sure they would be more than happy to."

Daphne only saw a blur as Tracey left the room.

"I've just set into motion the creation of a monster…. oh well." The Ice Queen said as she went back to reading her book.

**-Line Break-**

**_(Flashback)_**

_"So what did you find?" Harry asked Adam as they plus Konan sat in the common room of their House. It had been three days since they took the stone from the third floor and Adam had results._

_"Which do you want first, the good news or the bad news." _

_"Bad news." Konan said._

_"It's the real thing." He stated._

_"It is? Then how is that bad news." Harry said._

_"That only leads to a question. What is it doing here, and not with the Flamels?" Konan said looking thoughtful. _

'Surely people like them would have kept it with them, especially if someone was after it. Which someone is if the traps on the third floor were any indication. Dumbledore was a student of the Flamels, so that explains how the stone got here, but why is he protecting it so weakly and why not have it in his office where it would be best protected? Not unless…. No he's not that stupid is he? Well he did leave Harry with those animals called Dursely's.'

_"Dumbledore is trying to lure out the person after the stone." Konan said._

_"But who's after it in the first place?" Adam thought out loud, Harry after some thought, put his head in his hands._

_"I came take a guess." The green eyed boy said, Adam and Konan looked over at him._

_"I'll give you a hint, 'I look like a snake and obsessed with immortality.'" He said._

_Instead of looking terrified or shocked, Adam and Konan merely groaned. _

_"Can't he just stay dead?" Adam said._

_"And the Award for most cockroach like person goes to Voldemort." Konan joked, getting chuckles from the other two._

_"What should we do then?" Harry asked._

_Adam sighed. "We'll Keep the stone with us for now. Second, we'll find and deal with Voldemort ourselves if we have to, he's nothing more than a shade of his former self right now so he isn't that strong anymore."_

_"Remember the last time we thought that? We nearly got killed and Harry was left with another scar." Konan pointed out._

_"That's true, but the last time that happened he was in a place where he could materialize and was at his peak in power, a mistake that will not happen again." The silver eyed boy said, using Occlumency to suppress the memories of that day as it tried to resurface._

_The room fell silent, none of them wanting to remember how close they came to death._

_"So…. When should we start looking for Voldemort? I wouldn't doubt it if he were in the school right now." Harry said changing the subject._

_"We can start next week, for now I want all of us to start training harder. Even though old Volde shouldn't be that strong here, I don't want to chance it, understood?" The others nodded, they had to step up their game if they wanted to survive, and with someone like Voldemort after one of them, they'd have to push themselves past their limits._

**_(End of Flashback)_**

All was quite in the night. The students were all in bed except for the few that were rule breakers or just up doing last minute assignments.

But three first years were once again out late. Each dressed in the same cloaks they wore a few nights ago. They were heading to the Forbidden forest to see what all the commotion was about, from 'listening in' on a conversation between Hagrid and the Headmaster they learned something was killing the unicorns of the forest and drinking their blood.

This grabbed their attention.

They knew that if one were to drink Unicorn blood the drinker would live longer, and there was only one person they knew of that would go to such lengths to live forever.

Do I really have to tell you who it is?

Tonight Hagrid would be going on a trip to find what's killing the pure creature, and they would to, from the shadows.

As Hagrid entered the forest they followed, sticking to the trees and staying out of sight. After about an hour of following him they came upon the sight of a silvery liquid. They heard Hagrid muter Unicorn blood. They took this as their sign that they were close.

Adam looked toward the other two and communicated to them through hand signs.

**"Harry I want you to take the east side of the forest, Konan you take the west and I'll take the north as Hagrid is taking the south."**

**"Right." **They replied and took off in their designated directions.

**(With Konan, First Person P.O.V)**

I jumped from tree to tree, keeping my eyes open for any sign of danger or the Unicorn. So far I found nothing but a few annoying bugs.

As I was searching the area I allowed my thoughts to drift, so much has happened in so little time. I wonder if we will ever be able to settle down and live peaceful lives.

We are always fighting for survival, no matter where we go. I don't want to survive, I want to live!

But until Voldemort is gone we cannot. At first I blamed Harry for it, but as time went on I realized that it wasn't and no matter what, as long as the snake was still in this world no one, not even we could live in peace. I stopped on a tree branch with a soft landing and looked up to the crescent moon high in the sky.

After I almost lost them that day, I realized how much Adam and Harry meant to me, especially Adam.

**_Flashback_**

**_Normal P.O.V_**

**_(Two years ago)_**

_Konan, Adam and Harry were walking through a dark, cold forest. Barely any light shined in it making it hard to see, not that it matter since they knew where they were going._

_"Are you sure we can pull this off?" Konan asked, her calm mask slipping into one of concern._

_Adam looked over at her as they continued to walk. "We won't know until we try. But we don't have to worry about Harry being possessed since that soul shard was removed from his forehead. So we should be fine."_

_Konan kept quiet, she was nervous and scared. They were fixing to fight the shade of Voldemort, all so they could be rid of him finally. She glanced over at Harry, he didn't seem scared or nervous at all, he looked more determined than anything._

_That gave her some strength._

_"Where here." Those two words caused her to tense up._

_"Triangle formation, now!" Adam ordered, they each got back to back in a triangle shape. Harry readied himself by drawing dual kunai in his hands. Konan had her paper read to strike at a moment's notice and Adam had lighting magic at the surface of his hand, waiting to be unleashed._

_They heard a voice fill the air that made them all tense._

_"Well, well what do we have here? a bunch of children came to play in my forest I see." The three turned their heads in one direction as something started to materialize, something they were not expecting at all._

_Standing in front of them was Voldemort with a wicked smile on his face; his body was semi-solid and semi-see through_

_"Ah what a surprise, Harry Potter, the last time I saw you was when I came to kill you. I see you no longer have a piece of my soul in your scar." The dark lord noted. _

_Each of them just glared at him before launching into action._

_Harry launched a barrage of kunai at the snake like man causing said man to dodge them._

_Voldemort was going to make a remark about muggle weapons but could as Adam appeared behind him with a spinning blue sphere in his hand._

_AS the sphere came down Voldemort barely dodged it by apparating out of the way._

_"Got you." He heard a female voice say followed by a sizzling sound. _

_A paper clone of Konan filled with explosive seals had appeared were Voldemort had apparated to and exploded._

_Voldemort, not expecting something like this, got caught in the explosion, while the real Konan appeared next to Harry._

_Each of them paled slightly when they heard a voice come from the smoke._

_"Very impressive, I've never seen magic like that before. To actually make a clone that isn't an illusion, but I've had enough of your tricks, you die now!" A jet of sickly green lightning shot out from the smoke toward Adam you dodged it._

_Harry didn't have time to react when he heard a 'pop' sound behind him and was hit be a blue curse that sent him flying into a tree._

_"Shit! Harry!" Konan cried out as she dodged a purple jet of light. Adam appeared in front of her sending lightning blasts at Voldemort._

_"Konan, get Harry! I'll keep him occupied!" He said as he continued to engage the dark wizard._

_Konan nodded and ran to the tree Harry hit._

_"Harry you alright?" She asked concerned._

_The green eyed boy coughed some before answering. "Yeah, I'm alright just a little dizzy." He said standing up with Konan's help._

_After recomposing himself, he along with Konan, joined Adam in the fight._

_Adam thanked whatever being out there that gave him his lightning ability, because without it he would have been dead by now._

_He was covered in bruises and cuts. Voldemort himself only had a couple of cuts where Adam was able to hit him._

_Voldemort watched as his opponent started to make strange signs with his hands, his eyes widen slightly as he felt the boys magic build up._

**_"Lightning Style: Twin lightning Dragon Jutsu!"_**

_A pair of blue lightning dragons with appeared out of Adams hands and shot toward Voldemort who dodged them, he wasn't expecting them to turn and strike again. He dodged them once more but cursed when he heard someone speak_

**_"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" _**_Harry yelled sending the great ball of fire towards the dark lord. _

_Voldemort no stranger to wandless magic shot a jet of water at the big fireball, effectively covering the area in steam._

_"It seems that I have underestimated you three. Something that I will not do again, prepare to die as I show you why I'm the most feared Dark Lord in history!" Voldemort yelled as he unleashed his raw magic. It was so strong that it leveled the area and cleared the mist. The three kids were sent flying helplessly by the mighty force of power._

_Harry laid in a prone position trying to get up. _

'T-This is the power of an S-Class wizard?! We don't stand a chance' _He thought as he looked around his position for his friends, a red liquid fell from his upper left eye. He hurt all over, and wanted to go to bed but couldn't._

_He looked up to the middle of the clearing and saw something that made his blood run cold._

_Adam was being held up by his neck by Voldemort._

_And he wasn't moving._

_"Adam!" He heard Konan yell has she made paper shurikens that lit on fire and sent them flying towards the Dark Lord._

_Voldemort dropped the boy he was holding and dodged the flaming weapons that came his way._

_Harry took this chance to Body Flicker to Adam and get him to a safe distance. _

_Konan started to attack Voldemort with a fury that Harry had never seen before, but he turned his attention to Adam. The silver eyed was bleeding from a deep cut across his chest, it reached from his left shoulder to his right hip. _

_Harry immediately got to work on healing it._

_Konan didn't know what was happening to her, but right now she didn't care. When she saw Adam held like a lifeless doll something in her snapped and she saw red. _

_Her body moved on its own as she attacked the Dark Lord with everything she had, sending paper kunai and shurikens at him along with explosive tags attached, water jutsu's and anything else she had._

_Voldemort furiously dodged the weapons being sent his way along with the attacks of water and fist and feet. He didn't know who this girl was, but she was fast. Not as fast as the silver eyed boy but still fast._

_Eventually he saw an opening and sent an overpowered stinging hex towards the blue-haired girl, who didn't see it coming and was hit, sent tumbling backwards rather violently._

_"Konan!" Harry yelled as he seal-lessly created five Shadow Clones to go help her._

_Voldemort watch as five Copies of Potter appeared, with two of them going to help the blue-haired girl, two guarding himself and the silver eyed boy and one charging at him while flipping through those strange hand signs again._

**_"Fire Style: Flaming Tiger Jutsu!" _**_Voldemort dodged the fire tiger that started to attack him._

_"Take over for me!" He told the clone guarding him who nodded. With the clone now healing Adam Harry rushed off to engage Voldemort. _

_The two clones that went to help Konan found her passed out and bleeding. They picked her up and took her over to were Adam was and started to heal her as well._

_Harry threw a barrage of magic enhanced punches at the Dark Lord who just kept dodging them; his clone had been taken out a little ago. Eventually he jumped back and sent a mental command for the clones to prepare to Body Flicker out of the area._

_He turned to face Voldemort who didn't even look tried unlike himself who was panting and bleeding._

_"Alright Voldemort, I'll end this with my most powerful attack!" He stated as he slowly brought his hands together to form one head seal._

_Voldemort merely raised an eyebrow. "Is that so Potter? well then let's see it." He said not the least bit afraid. Harry just smirked slightly and said five words_

**_"Fire Style: Majestic Flame Destroyer!"_**

_An enormous fire swept across the area destroying everything that was in its path with its intense heat, Voldemorts eyes widen at the sheer power of the flame and dematerialized himself, less he be engulfed by it._

_Harry and his clones, Body Flickered out and far away from the forest, and raced home. Thanking whatever entity out there that they were still alive._

**_Flashback end_**

Konan's head snapped in the direction of where she felt a strong magical surge and recognized the signature. She took off in the direction of it as it would seem Harry had found what was killing the Unicorns, and that meant Voldemort was there as well.

**End of Chapter Three, Cliffhanger!**

**RK: I said I was sorry ok, but it's what I got planned and I will not change it!**

**Harry: *Huff* Fine but that doesn't mean that I like it.**

**Adam: No one ever said you had to.**

**(Harry just glares at Adam)**

**Konan: So it's decided who you will be adding then RK?**

**RK: Yep, I will be adding two Naruto characters of my choice and two of the readers choice, I have set up the Poll which you can find on my profile which has the list of characters the readers can choose from. The two characters I chose are Karin Uzumaki and Yugao Uzuki! Anyway that's all for now thanks for reading and don't forget to Review.**

**_RK_**


End file.
